


Stubborn

by thevalesofanduin



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevalesofanduin/pseuds/thevalesofanduin
Summary: A contract on the wrong side of the Mahakam, early snowfall, it's obvious that Geralt won't spend the Winter at Kaer Morhen. He could go to Lettenhove, where he knows Jaskier will spend the Winter this year.But Geralt is a stubborn man.He needs no one.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 20
Kudos: 134





	Stubborn

Geralt is a stubborn man.

A good trait for a Witcher, certainly.

The amount of coin originally agreed upon, a room in a previously empty inn, his _life_. Geralt owes many things to his stubbornness.

Now, though, it brings him nothing but bitter cold.

\---

A contract on the wrong side of the Mahakam, early snowfall, it’s nothing he hasn’t experienced before. It isn’t the first and certainly won’t be the last time he won’t make it to Kaer Morhen for the Winter.

A pity, but such is the life of a Witcher.

Geralt’s learned long ago not to get his hopes up lest he be disappointed.

The only disappointment he allows himself is that of having to find himself a place to stay for the Winter. He knows people that either owe him favors or tolerate him well enough to allow him usage of a bed and stable. He’ll have to pay with labor and none will exactly be happy to see him show up on their doorsteps but he—and Roach—will have shelter from at least the depths of Winter.

Because aside from those at Kaer Morhen, there is only one other on the Continent that Geralt knows would be truly happy to see him. It would be easy to go, Kerack isn’t all that far—on the right side of the mountain range, for sure—and Geralt knows for a fact that the Lettenhove estate will be empty save for Jaskier and a handful of servants.

But when they’d parted for Winter a mere month ago, Geralt’s heart had ached and a plea for Jaskier to come with him had almost dared to escape his mouth. A feeling, a revelation, he’s since turned around in his head over and over again and which has yet to settle comfortably.

Geralt is a stubborn man.

He needs no one.

He finds the back of a cave instead.

\---

Velen is as horrible as ever.

But Jakub the farmer owes him a favor from when he saved his wife and daughter from certain death a few years ago and Geralt’s decided it’s time to cash in.

Jakub is disgruntled, at best, to find the White Wolf on his doorstep requesting his payment in the form of a bed for a week.

The same week that Jakub’s wife and daughter travel to stay with her parents, apparently.

Purely coincidental, Jakub assures him.

A lie Geralt doesn’t call him out on.

“You sure you ain’t got any other place to be?” Jakub asks him one night, an eyebrow raised.

“Come on. Who wouldn’t want to Winter in Velen?” Geralt smirks.

Jakub guffaws and spills some ale down his chest as he does. “How far up your own ass did you crawl to believe that?”

Geralt glares at the man and drinks his ale, wondering where the line between stubbornness and cowardice is.

\---

Geralt is a stubborn man, yes, but he is _not_ a coward.

So he goes to Lettenhove.

Because he desperately needs a place to stay and Jaskier is a friend who’d gladly offer it to him.

It certainly isn’t because it feels as if a homesickness has settled in his heart at the first thought of Wintering with Jaskier. It certainly isn’t because during the coldest and darkest part of the night he finds he terribly misses the boisterous bard.

No, him going to Lettenhove is practical at best and, perhaps, a friendly visit.

He arrives and finds himself not quite expected but certainly not unwelcome either. Like everyone, from the guard at the gate to the stable boy helping him with Roach, knows who he is.

And there is only one person to thank for that.

“Geralt?”

The heaviness in Geralt’s chest is gone the moment he hears that familiar voice. But never before has he heard his name spoken in such amazement, such wonder and with such _tenderness._

Before he can start to name the feelings that that evokes within him, Jaskier’s enveloped him in a hug.

A hug that Geralt returns, albeit tentatively, unused to such expressions of care as he is. But oh, he could get used to it, for having his arms around Jaskier’s shoulders feels as right as the weight of his sword in his right hand.

When he pulls back from the hug Jaskier gives him a smile so bright, Geralt is sure it would melt all the snow blocking the pass up to Kaer Morhen. “To what do I owe this absolute delight of a visit from you?” Jaskier asks and, before Geralt can answer, tugs and pushes him out of the stable and towards the mansion.

Geralt goes easily.

“Come, come! We’ll leave Jan to finish stabling Roach, he’ll treat her well don’t you worry, my dear friend. You can come warm up inside, Karolina has made some mulled wine even your _refined_ tastes will enjoy. Then you can tell me all about why you’re here and not in your Witcher castle. But oh, what good news! Will you spend the Winter here? Please tell me that you will, Geralt. I simply can’t let you leave now that you’ve finally arrived!”

He follows Jaskier to the kitchen letting the onslaught of chatter wash over him, feeling his body relax in a way it normally only does at Kaer Morhen.

With Jaskier’s back to him, Geralt allows himself a small, soft smile.

Perhaps by the end of Winter he can stop being stubborn, too.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi on Tumblr](https://thevalesofanduin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
